battle_catsfandomcom-20200222-history
Voli (Uber Rare Cat)
Voli '''is an Uber Rare Cat added in Version 6.9 which gained a True Form in Version 8.8. It's obtained via the Rare Cat Capsule during the Elemental Pixies event. It has the ability to freeze Aliens, with a guaranteed chance in evolved form, and true form gains extra freeze time. Cat Evolves into '''Volta at level 10. Evolves into Gigavolta at level 30 using Catfruit. Pros Normal form: *50% chance to freeze Aliens. *Immune to Warp. *Spammable. Evolved form: *Drastically increased health and damage. (Still has Warp Blocker.) *Increased speed and range. *100% chance to freeze Aliens. *Can break Barriers. *Resistant to Aliens. True Form: * Health and damage is improved. * Freeze ability is also improved, greatly increasing uptime against Aliens Cons Normal form: *Quite low attack power. *Not enough range to comfortably hit enemies. (Slightly improved in evolved form.) Evolved form: *More expensive and has a longer recharge time. *Fast movement speed causes it to charge into enemies' attacks. *Still not quite enough range to comfortably hit enemies. Strategy/Usage Possibly one of the best Elemental Pixies, Voli can be stacked to easily permafreeze Aliens which is super useful for both Into the Future and Cats of the Cosmos. Volta gains the extra damage to Aliens but cannot easily permafreeze Aliens as efficiently as the first form. Voli can be super useful in stages such as The Wormhole Opens where permafreezing is easy with Voli. Black Hole Rising is another Cyclone Stage where Voli does extremely well. Its evolved and true forms work excellently with Seafarer Cat. Description Cost Normal Form *Chapter 1: $750 *Chapter 2: $1125 *Chapter 3: $1500 Evolved and True Forms *Chapter 1: $2550 *Chapter 2: $3825 *Chapter 3: $5100 Stats Appearance *Normal Form: Voli is mainly composed of yellow and black, with a tinge of blue. Appears to be slightly aggrivated or irritated, and is hovering. It appears to be accompanied by a spark with a cat face on it. *Evolved Form: Voli, now renamed to Volta, is slightly more defined & detailed, and has a noticeably larger tail. The symbol is now clearly visible on its chest, and is still accompanied by the spark. *True Form: Now has a large crest with a center jewel and winglike appendages on its legs. Also gains a staff which holds the thunder sprite. Attacks are much more explosive and leave additional residual lightning. Trivia * Its evolved form's name, Volta, references a famous scientist who studied electricity called Alessandro Volta, after whom the unit of electricity "volt" is named after. * A gigavolt is one billion volts, referencing the true form being more powerful than the previous one. * Volta is the only Pixie whose evolved form moves faster than its unevolved form. Reference *https://battlecats-db.com/unit/402.html Gallery Voli-idle.gif|Voli's idle animation Voli_Animation.gif|Voli's animation Volta_Attack_animation.gif|Volta's attack animation Gigavolta.gif|Gigavolta's attack animation ---- Units Release Order: << Imoto | Shinji & Cat >> ---- Category:Cat Units Category:Gacha Cats Category:Uber Rare Cats Category:Area Attack Cats Category:Anti-Alien Cats Category:Cats with Freeze ability Category:Warp Blocker Cats Category:Barrier Breaker Cats Category:Cats with Resistant ability